The Order Dictates
by Alexandria139
Summary: The Order Dictates all must serve the Chantry, right or wrong, The Divine Mother knows best. But what if that was wrong? That she only care about herself more than her willingness to serve the Maker. One teenage girl finds this out the hard way. The past will come back to haunt them all. Royal Bastard, powerless mages, and death of innocent people. What about the tattoo on her body
1. Prologue

Alexandria ?

Seeker in training

Status- Missing

Location- ?

Age- 14

Skill- Rogue/?

Mentor- Cassandra

Birthplace- Orlias

Parents- ? (Mother identity withheld) - ? (father unknown) Bastard child, given to the Chantry to be raised. Her mother was young when she give birth to her.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_WHY?_

_Divine Mother why?_

_Why? Was this so? Why did they do this to me?_

Forgive and forget. Simple constep, _right? Nope._ We're grain so deep within, a teaching I would never forget. That we seekers would never forget. As much as I wish to. But it was something that I couldn't do, not anymore.

So I lose it all. In a matter of minutes, my whole life. And the bad thing was, it took me years to understand that I did. And that I wasn't given a choice in the matter. It was planned for me, so they couldn't lose me.

Why in the world would Orlais's Divine Mother **do** such a thing?

It matter not now. Such things are in the past now.

* * *

><p>I was running through the dark woods, it seems I have bad luck in this. Maybe I should of stay in Orlais, and take my chances there. It was better than facing darkspawn, it now...<p>

I was running for my life in a darkspawn infested forest all by myself, I was so going to die. This fact i knew, there was no stopping it.

_The Order Dictates..._

_The Order Dictates... For me to..._

_The Order Dictates me to return... Home... But I can't._

_I won't do it no matter what._

My back was against a tree, the bark ate at my bare skin on my arm. I sighed, I was tired but I couldn't stop, right now. I couldn't sleep right now, unless I wanted to die in my sleep.

I was infected lands filled with darkspawn, and the king was dead, killed at Ostagar. With most of his army and the Grey Wardens, too. His General 'pulled' out just in time, it was to suspense to me. And probably suspense to anyone else.

_So did this General leave the king to die? _Was the question on my mind at the moment.

As my mind wonders, I forget that I was running for my life. That there were enemies all rounded me, infested the surrounding area.

A mistake on my part. **Big mistake on my part.**

_**The Order Dictates...**_

I should pay more attention to my surrounding... Something hit me and I faded into blackness, as I fell to the ground, unconscious.


	2. Chapter One

On note I don't own Bioware nor DA. It's character or plotline, i'm not rich and can't buy it so i am stick to my disclamer, i will not be sued on this...

If anyone wants to note this take place halfway through the game DA1. Plus my story will have different point of view, like the one now.

On second note there's a hint to who point of view it's is in the beginning...

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_I'm an fly in the ointment. I am whispers in the shadows. I'm also an old, old woman. More than that you need not know._** - Flemeth**

During this Blight she must save three different groups of people, The Wardans, Hawke family and friends, and her. Easy right, three time she must transform into her dragon nature. Or the world would end, In one year she had helped more than the last 20 years. Must be her old age, she figured.

And Morrgan, _her daughter._

Would come to end her soon, very soon. But there was only last time she had to do.

_Save her, the girl. The last one._

Plus her back up plan was in motion, that if they didn't forget and sell the locket that was.

_Promises,_ She thought. Such small things, but would end in big results if done.

Must everyone she save be from Darkspawn? It seem so, plus it had gotten so old the first time, when she saved the two Grey Wardans at Ostagar. Then the Hawke Family just out side of Lothering.

And her, who yet to be saved, speaking of which it was time.

_It seems. The long wait was over, and the last task complete._

_Or would be soon._

Power, flowed through her old body, before the transformation took hold of her, once again. Her body took shape of a high dragon, and the search begin.

And her Flight begin, it was night, it was dark. But this didn't stop her, she could see yet fine with her night vision.

In a company of large number of Darkspawn, lay a bloody unconscious girl. Blood covered her whole body, she laid against a tree, she was still alive. And she knew why, young she was, but still able. It didn't matter to the tainted creature. She was a woman a source of means for them.

Which couldn't happen, she wouldn't let it happen.

Her light blonde hair painted red, with blood, the injuries on her arm, her head wound. Her life wasn't in immendty danger so to say. But the darkspawn did pose a threat to her safety. She desend from the sky and blew fire on the tainted creature. When she was sure they were gone burnt to a crisp. She picked up the girl in her claws, and reascend to the sky.

She knew not to press her luck, the Arch-demon could be close to here. And she couldn't fight it and win, only a Grey Wardan could. And she was not one, and she would never be.

First things, First, was the girl safety. That was above all other things. She need to be healed.

So she headed home.

* * *

><p>So Read, and Review, and tell me what you think of it...<p> 


End file.
